Love's Call
by Laura Driessen
Summary: This Story is a fan fiction I have been working on for a while. I hope you enjoy it. More chapters to come, to include the explanation of what happened to the gangs.
1. Chapter 1

Loves Call A When Calls the Heart Fan Fiction By a #Heartie named Laura Driessen

Chapter 1: Christmas Eve

It was a cold, lustery day in Hope Vally. Christmas Eve was the date to be exact. Elizabeth had just finished rehearsing the Christmas day skit with the children.  
She was told to come for the tree lighting ceremony. "I will be right there, I need to write a letter to Jack and grab my shawl".

"My dearest Jack" she began. Tears began to fall unbidden with just the start of the letter. Being away from her Fiancee on Christmas was the hardest thing ever.  
"So much is happening in Hope Valley. Rosemary and Lee are expecting a baby! I am the ONLY person in town that knows right now (it's a Christmas surprise for the town).  
I do however have her permission to tell you as you aren't here. Rip passed away, he just refused to eat and drink Bill said. I think his heart was broken with you being gone.  
I know mine is, but I carry on as I KNOW I must. Jack, I miss you so much it hurts. I wish you could be here to see the Christmas Parade after the Tree Lighting ceremony and the children tomorrow.  
The children tell me frequently they "miss Mountie Jack", though I don't think anyone in Hope Valley feels your absence QUITE the way I do. Cody said he hopes you make it home as it just isn't Christmas without you.  
Boy do I EVER know that! Every day you are gone my heart aches for you a little bit more. I long to feel your embrace and have you kiss me. I know you are up North fighting the good fight, doing your duty. You told me being with a mountie wasn't going to be easy. I see that, and yet I wouldn't change a moment of it Jack. I realize you will NEVER be able to stay home with me forever. Duty will call you away again, but I know you will be home when you can. Know that no one misses you as much as I do my love. I long to see you, my greatest wish is that you would be home for Christmas. That we could share a kiss as passionate as last Christmas after the Mountie Ball.  
I would write more, but someone is at the door and I must go. Probably time for the tree lighting ceremony. Come home safe Jack and never forget that I love you. You are my everything! Your Elizabeth.

As Elizabeth signed her name, the knocking intensified. "Just a minute she called" wondering to herself who it could be at this hour on Christmas eve. It was about 9 at night, her letter had taken her 2 hours to write.  
She supposed she'd missed the tree lighting. Elizabeth dried the tears that had been falling and started to open the door with a "How may I help you?" Before she had the door open all the way, she heard a "Yes Elizabeth (whispered)  
You can kiss me the way you did the day I left". The voice came from the shadows and Elizabeth stalled in opening the door. "It can't be Jack" she said to herself "I must be dreaming, Jack would have written or telegraphed if he was able to come home for Christmas. There is no way he is here. And yet that voice sounds JUST like him." Since the door was partly open and Elizabeth was frozen in thought, the visitor opened the door all the way. Elizabeth took a step back as she wondered who would be bold enough to do that. "JACK!" she exclaimed excitedly. It was her fiance Jack Thornton surprising her for Christmas. "Hello Elizabeth, are you going to stand there all night talking to yourself or are you going to kiss me?" He reached out his arms and Elizabeth ran into them "Oh Jack I thought I was dreaming" she said as she kissed him passionately. He grabbed onto her and ran his fingers through her hair and carressed her cheek. He didn't want to let go. "I've missed you so my sweet, sweet Elizabeth". The last word, which was whispered, sent a shiver through her body. He grabbed her hand that her engagement ring sat on and kissed it. "I see you haven't given up on me, or the promise we made to each other". "Oh Jack! I told you I would be here when you came home, and I am. I want to be Mrs. Thornton, I will wait, rather impatiently, but I WILL wait".

Elizabeth threw her arms around Jack and kissed him more passionately than before. He pulled her tightly to him almost crushing her while he closed the door with his foot. "Can't let the snow in sweetheart". Elizabeth didn't even know it had started to snow, nor did she care. She was caught up in her fiancee. "Oh how I've missed you so Jack!" she said, finally breaking the kiss. "I know you have to go back up north but a part of me wishes you could stay here with me. I miss you so much my love". "I know Elizabeth, I feel the same way. It's taking every ounce of control I have to not beg to stay with you tonight. When you kiss me like that, it does things to me sweetheart. I rather like the feeling. I can't wait until I can be your husband and it be PROPER for me to stay with you and kiss you all night".  
Elizabeth liked the fact that since Jack had been gone to war he had become bolder with his speech. He wasn't as reserved when it was just the two of them. Suddenly she realized she could give Jack his Christmas present now.  
"Jack, let me go" He was still clinging to her. Jack released his grip and she ran to grab his present. Hiding it behind her back, she started. "Jack, I hate to have to tell you this, but well read this letter first". Jack read the letter and upon learning about Rip, he started crying. "But it's ok Jack, I am sure it's too soon, but I bought you a Christmas Gift. We can raise him together if you'd like" Elizabeth pulled the surprise, a PUPPY from behind her.  
"Merry Christmas Jack" Elizabeth said. Another knock came at the door, Elizabeth answered and was greeted by Abigail who was beaming ear to ear. "Well I see you got your Christmas Present. Do hurry they are about to light the tree".  
"Abigail did you know about this"? Elizabeth inquired, she was VERY curious now how many people knew and were keeping Jack's secret. "Yes, but we will talk after the tree lighting, do hurry!"

Elizabeth grabbed Jack by the hand and rushed out the door forgetting her shawl. Seeing that she was shivering in the gently falling snow, Jack took off his jacket and put it around Elizabeth. "We have to keep you warm my sweetheart"  
he said. "Jack you are so sweet. I have missed you!" Elizabeth said and then kissed him once again before they both had to break away to go to the tree lighting. During the tree lighting ceremony Rosemary asked for the town's attention.  
"Ladies and Gentleman" she said "Lee and I have an announcement to make. First and foremost, and most importantly Constable Jack Thornton is home on Christmas leave. He brings with him a mountie needing Christmas inspiration." The entire crowd started clapping and cheering for Jack. Well wishes and hugs were exchanged by those closest to Jack and Elizabeth. "That being said, and NOT taking away from Jack's moment, Lee and I have an announcement. We are going to be parents. We decided we would like to tell all of our friends together. Merry Christmas all!" The town erupted into cheers again. The tree was lit and the entire town suddenly became more festive. Somehow having Jack home and hearing Rosemary's news put everyone in the Christmas spirit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Christmas Day

A Hope Valley Tradition had been started the past Christmas by Sam. He gave gifts to everyone and helped spread Christmas Cheer. This year it was the people of Hope Valley AND the Settlement that did the gift giving. Elizabeth wondered how her Christmas could possibly get any better. She had Jack by her side again, everything felt complete to her. Rosemary showed up that morning and knocked on Elizabeth's door. "Elizabeth, I need you to put this on" she stated handing Elizabeth a box "and come with me". "Where are we going?" Elizabeth asked bewildered "No time I will explain on the way" Rosemary replied "Well let me explain to Jack at least Rosemary he just got home." "Jack will be there just come on, let me help you into this. Rosemary helped Elizabeth out of her dress and into the MOST beautiful dress Elizabeth had ever seen. "What is this?!" Elizabeth asked bewildered "OH Rosemary my wedding gown? It's BEAUTIFUL"  
She had just lifted the veil out of the box. It was made of the most delicate lace she had ever seen and the dress was VERY exquisite. "I'm glad you like it silly, nown come on we are on a time crunch after all" Rosemary said.  
"But it's not my wedding day" Let me change out of my dress lest my fiancee sees it before we are married". Rosemary grabbed Elizabeth by the shoulders and steered her out of the house before she could protest any further.  
They walked out of Elizabeth's row house and towards the school house. On the way, Elizabeth was joined by Abigail, Molly Sullivan, and her sister Julie.

"What in the world is going on"? As Elizabeth approached the church she saw several "Take a walk with me" pieces of paper. Each had a photo attached that depicted each time Jack had asked her to "Take a walk with me"  
As they got to the front door there was another with her name on it. "Elizabeth," It read inside "I have asked you several times to 'Take a walk with me'. Now I ask it of you again, but this time it will be on the journey to forever. Take a walk with me down the aisle and Merry Christmas sweetheart". Elizabeth was still somewhat confused but as the church doors opened she understood. She saw all of her friends sitting there waiting.  
The wedding march started to play and her father joined her. "Please allow me to walk you down the aisle daughter, and you look beautiful" Her father said "Jack wired me a few months ago, right before he left for the war asking me if he could have your hand in marriage. While I don't agree that Jack is a socially acceptable match, I have seen how happy he makes you. I agreed and told him that the only condition was that I get to come to Hope Valley and walk you down the aisle my Elizabeth." Elizabeth teared up but tried not to cry as she didn't want to mess up this perfect day. Suddenly she looked up and saw Jack standing at the head of the church. Standing with him were Lee Coulter, Tom Thornton, and Bill Avery. Seeing all of her beloved friends and family there wishing her well on the journey she was about to embark upon was too much for Elizabeth and she began to cry. She knew she had to walk down the aisle to her beloved Jack, so tears flowing she willed herself forward. Pastor Frank was at the front of the church waiting for Elizabeth and Jack to join hands. Before he spoke Jack leaned over and said "Elizabeth you look beautiful you absolutely take my breath away. I can't wait to make you my wife sweetheart". Pastor Frank did the normal "dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate this man and this woman as they join in the bonds of Holy Matrimony. Jack and Elizabeth have prepared their own Vows today.

"Elizabeth (whispered), you are my light and my compass, my hope and my reason. When I was gone to war, what kept me alive was you. I can't describe what I am feeling this day my sweet, sweet Elizabeth.  
I will tell you what I promise. I promise to keep you safe and warm. I promise to kiss you frequently. I promise to cherish you for WHO you are. I promise to teach you "proper firelighting" (both chuckle).  
I promise to always keep my sun, moon and stars close to my heart. I promise to ALWAYS love you."

"Jack, I promise to be your loving and faithful wife. I promise to shower you with kisses too. I promise to be everything yoy deserve and more. I promise to let Abigail teach me to cook a bit better.  
I promise to love you forever. I will always be you. I feel lost and alone when you are gone, I know I will feel that frequently. I promise to HOPE and have FAITH my love will come home safe to his family. I promise that IF we are blessed with children, I will TRY to be a good mom to our children."  
Both together: "I promise before God that I will love you and cherish you forever. I promise that I will stand by you no matter what."

Pastor Frank then said "If anyone objects to this union speak now or forever hold your peace". As he was about to pronounce them husband and wife, Charles walked in with Viola and said.  
"Elizabeth, if you go through with this marriage you are dead to me. I will not continue to be your friend and watch you throw your life away on this, this MOUNTIE!"  
Elizabeth looked at Pastor Frank and said "Please continue pastor, I refuse to let a man I do not love ruin this day for me". Pastor Frank then said "By the power vested in me, I do now pronounce you FINALLY husband and wife. Jack you may kiss your bride". Jack and Elizabeth kissed sealing their union, Elizabeth still in shock how everyone managed to pull this off without her knowing. "The Lord works in Mysterious Ways" Pastor Frank said "and congratulations to the happy couple". "Ladies and gentleman allow me to present you Mr and Mrs Jack Thornton" Pastor Frank announced as Elizabeth and Jack headed back up the aisle. Everyone headede over to Abigail's Cafe which was decorated with the most beautiful decorations anyone had seen in a long time. Jack headed over to the reception while Elizabeth changed her gown to a more suitable party dress.  
"Merry Christmas Elizabeth" Abigail said. "Merry Christmas Miss Thatcher I mean Mrs Thornton" Cody and Becky said in unison. During the reception, Jack got called away on Mountie business. Opal had disappeared, someone had kidnapped her. "Jack you have to find her, but PLEASE be safe. I don't want to be a widow ON my wedding day" Elizabeth said. The Tulliver Gang and Garrison Gangs had broken out of jail and teamed up.  
They kidnapped Opal as a diversion and while Jack was searching for her, kidnapped his bride and Abigail Stanton.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Heartache and Love

Jack finally found Opal "Mountie Jack" Opal said, "I wasn't their target. They were after Miss Thatcher, I mean Mrs Thornton and Ms Stanton. They said something about killing them both as payback for you putting them in jail."  
Jack jumped on Seargeants back and took off. Bill, Lee, Jessie, and Tom joined him. "Mrs Thornton" the gangs said "Your husband locked us up, so we are going to take something precious from him." Nate Tulliver said "I am sorry it has to be this way, I tried to convince them otherwise, but they won't listen. They are going to take your virtue unless your Mountie makes it on time". Elizabeth realized they meant to take her virtue by force or else kill her "Abigail I am scared" Elizabeth said shaking "I just got married and now these men are going to...they are going to..." Elizabeth trailed off unable to voice her thought. "Elizabeth, we have to have Faith the men will find us before any harm befalls either one of us. And SHOULD these men succeed which I don't see,  
Jack will understand you weren't willing". "But I wouldn't be pure for him anymore Abigail. I was apprehensive about tonight and sharing my bed with him, but I was looking forward to it. And now I dread it even more IF what I fear happens. I wanted and still want Jack to be my first." "Elizabeth, they might just decide to kill us, not that that would be any better" Abigail stated "Nate Tulliver wouldn't try to stop them from killing me. He told me they intend to take my virtue. I pray Jack makes it in time Abigail, I am terrified and what will Jack think? I am sorry to talk so bluntly to you Abigail but I figured being married before you know some about virtue and what I can expect tonight or sooner". The Garrison and Tulliver gangs grabbed Elizabeth and threw her onto a bed. They started to kiss her and were about to rip her garments when the door burst open "Get your hands off my wife!" Jack shouted "I swear to the heavens if ONE hair is out of place, or if her virtue is compromised I WILL make sure each and EVERY one of you hang". "Jack HELP ME!" Elizabeth screamed realizing the men intended to force her with her husband watching.  
Jack rushed in and threw the main guy off his wife. At that moment a firefight ensued between Jack and the Gangs. His men walked through the door at that moment firing as well. Garrison, the ring leader leveled his gun at Jack and prepared to pull the trigger when Frank ran forward and threw himself between Jack and the bullet. Jessie and Lee worked to free the women while Jack and Bill subdued BOTH gangs again. Lee handed Elizabeth a blanket to wrap up in as her dress was torn across the front. Her dress got torn due to the firefight. The Garrison Gang leader was fatally wounded and on his way down ripped Elizabeth's dress which he had a grip on.  
After the situation was under control, Jack ran to Elizabeth "Are you ok sweetheart" Jack asked "They didn't? I hope..." his voice trailed off afraid to speak of what he was thinking.  
"No Jack they didn't manage to, I am fine. Just a bit shaken up is all, is Frank ok"?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Christmas Day Eve Night

Elizabeth and Jack walked over to where Frank lay on the ground. Frank was barely breathing, Jack realized he was going to pass. "Why did you do that Frank?" askedJack somewhat confused. "Because your WIFE deserves to get time with her husband". Frank said "I am sorry we couldn't explore the growing feelings between us Abigail but Jack and Elizabeth's life together is JUST beginning. I couldn't stand the thought of her being a widow on her wedding day if I could do ANYTHING to stop it. Please don't cry it's my time to go, I was hoping we would get to get better aquainted Abigail, but it appears I am being called to Heaven. I want everyone in Hope Valley to know that I love them. Don't grieve for me, celebrate that we will be together in Heaven. Jack and Elizabeth, Congratulations on your marriage. I pray the Lord blesses you with MANY happy years and children". After he said this, Frank went to be with the Lord in Heaven. Elizabeth burst into tears and Jack concerned said "What is wrong my sweet wife? Are you ok?" "Oh Jack!" Elizabeth responded "I am just sad because today was supposed to be a happy day for us and it's had such tragedy. I was almost taken advantage of, and almost watched my husband be shot. Come to find out it was pastor Frank. I keep wondering what we did to deserve this and on our wedding day of all things. Jack, I just want to go back to Hope Valley and put all of this behind us." With that Elizabeth let out a shiver due to her dress being ripped and all the adrenaline of the past few hours wearing off.

Jack turned to the other men with him "Would you guys take Ms Stanton and Pastor Franks Body back to Hope Valley? I will of course bring my wife back, I just need to make sure she's ok first." "Of course constable" the men replied.  
Lee offered to carry pastor frank's body while Bill helped Abigail onto his horse. As soon as the men were out of sight, Jack approached Elizabeth and said "Let me see how bad the tear is sweetheart" "Jack is that proper? I am pretty sure you can see through to my skin" Elizabeth said concerned momentarily forgetting she and Jack were wed. "It's completely proper Elizabeth THORNTON" Jack said, using Elizabeth's new last name with certainty. "You are my wife now and I want to make sure you are ok". Shly and slowly Elizabeth dropped the blanket she had been hugging around herself shivering as she did so. Jack checked quickly for bruises and anything that might be hurt. Not seeing any apparent injuries he quickly took off his jacket and wrapped it around Elizabeth "Put your arms in Elizabeth" he instructed her. He buttoned the jacket around her dress, picked her up and sat her atop Sargeant. He then mounted up behind her and took them back to town. "Lets get you home Elizabeth" Jack said rather distantly. Elizabeth spent the rest of the ride home wondering what she had done. "I think he is probably upset because he thinks they succeeded in taking my virtue and somehow I am to blame" Elizabeth worried. "I can't really recall it all but I HOPE they weren't successful for the sake of my marriage.  
I don't want Jack to make sure I get home and then go back up North without us settling things between us". Elizabeth resolved to apologize to Jack. As soon as they were inside her row house, while she was taking off her jacket she said "Jack, I am so glad you were home to save me. I can't say for a fact that nothing happened, and if it did I am sorry". Jack had his back to her and Elizabeth was certain he was mad at her. She silently changed her clothes into something not ripped, but still somewhat festive. "Will you help me with the buttons please Jack" Elizabeth asked. Silently Jack did the buttons, grabbed her shawl and ushered them back to the reception. "Jack," she tried again "I'm..." She was cut off by a deep kiss from her husband "Elizabeth" He whispered her name "Something like this isn' going to make me fall out of love with you, or regret marrying you. In fact, I love you all the more. You have NOTHING to apologize for. I love you sweetheart, I was quiet because...after seeing your bare skin and then having you pressed against me on the ride home...Well I want tonight to be special. I had to think of something else to distract myself from how right you feel against me. From the fact that I have this overwhelming desire to crush you against me and kiss every part until all your fears melt away". Elizabeth blushed at the bluntness of her new husband and yet what he was saying made sense. Now that she thought about it, she HAD seen the desire in his eyes. She had mistaken that for pain and disgust. "Oh I've been such a fool, thinking I knew what you were thinking" Elizabeth said.

Jack grabbed her, crushed her against himself and kissed her soundly "Oh sweetheart you are good at reading me. I don't want you to EVER regret marrying me. You know me well enough to know that I would do anything for you.  
Don't ever feel like you are a burden to me Elizabeth. You are beautiful and I want our first time as husband and wife to be...special and romantic Elizabeth. In truth I have been thinking I don't deserve a wife who would wait so patiently for me. We'd better go in sweetheart, they are expecting us". Jack kissed her passionately again pouring ALL of his desire for her into the kiss. "I just wanted to show you how much I DO desire you sweetheart" he said finally breaking the kiss. Jack and Elizabeth walked into the reception again hand in hand. "Ladies and gentleman, may I present Mr. and Mrs Thornton for the SECOND time tonight" Lee called out, having his arm protectively around his wife.  
Glasses of champagne were passed to all the adults while well wishes were extended. Charles had barged into their reception and asked both Elizabeth and Jack "What does love mean to you? Why should you two be together?"  
Elizabeth started with: "Love is the way he looks at me, the way he gently strokes my cheek. Its the way he escorts me if hes in town 2 steps or 200. Its the way he holds my hand. The way he makes me light up when he's around. Love is the times he has been there for me, that he has shown me he cared even though he was mad. Its goving me a second chance AFTER he thought I broke his heart. (She said this as she glared at Charles who had shown up to the reception.  
Its the way he just wraps a blanket around me. Its watching him with the school kids and thinking "IF we get married, he will be a GREAT dad". Its missing him while he's gone but not letting my heart freeze. Its letting him know that I love him even though my heart hurts. Its knowing he is doing everything he can to come home to me. Its the way he kisses me like he doesn't want to leave but HAS to break away. Its watching him walk away OBVIOUSLY in pain, but his eyes telling me he loves me. It's him coming to my rescue, not caring about his safety at ALL. It's HIM"

Jack then said: "Its her smile, the smell of her hair. The way she lays her head on my shoulder. Its the way she's learning to cook for me. Its the way she puts her past on hold to have a future with me. Its the way she tried with Rip because she knows he's important to me. Its the kisses she gives. The way she yelled my name and just broke when I had to leave her. Its the goodbye "be safe" kiss I will NEVER forget. It's knowing she loves me even as I see the "Please come back" in her eyes. Its her way with children, her willingness to forgive. It's the way she teared up when she told me Rip had passed but the way she lit up when she handed me the new puppy. It's the trust in her eyes even WITH everything we have been through today. Its HER!" Jack continued "Elizabeth and I complete each other in a way you will NEVER understand Charles. That is why I planned ALL of this for her for Christmas. Because I love her, and I wanted her to be my wife. And I thought it was HIGHLY unfair that she would have to wait until Spring when my assignment is over to become my wife. And I knew I couldn't go back up there after New Years without being married to her. And now that she and I are married I KNOW beyond a shadow of a doubt she will be safe from YOU and your advances Charles. Now please leave, and take Viola with you. This party is invitation only and I do not recall you being invited." Charles huffed "Well I never" and stormed out. Viola tried to argue but Elizabeth and her father asked her to leave. She stormed out with a "just wait I will make you miserable".

Lee propsed a toast after Charles and Viola had left "To the happy Couple" he said "May you life be filled with happiness and MANY years together. We all here in Hope Valley wish you the best. And now, we have a present for you"  
Lee pulled out a wrapped gift "You two need to open this together, it's from the town". Elizabeth and Jack both gingerly opened the package and when they saw what was inside they were speechless. Lee had organized the whole town to help build the house Jack had planned on his land. "Rosemary helped decorate the inside, hope it feels like home to you two. Consider it a wedding AND Christmas gift. Merry Christmas everyone" Lee said. Jack and Elizabeth were in shock and just hugged Lee. Rosemary said "And now that well wishes and toasts have been done, it's time for the happy couple to go to their NEW home for a night to themselves. ANYONE who disturbs them will answer to me!" Jack and Elizabeth finally found their voices and said their goodbyes. They headed out to the land and quickly found the house. Jack picked Elizabeth up when they got to the threshold, she protested but he wouldn't hear about it. "I have to carry my bride across the threshold" he said breathing in her scent and thinking about what was ahead of them. He secretly wondered if he would be enough for her. He was worried he would go through all this preparation and let her down.  
Elizabeth gasped as Jack set her down in their bedroom, Candles and rose petals were lining the house. They were lightly sprinkled on the bed and there lay the prettiest nightie Elizabeth had ever seen. Seeing her undergarment out in the open like that, Elizabeth blushed and started to apologize to Jack. Jack grabbed it and said "I can't wait to see you in this sweetheart, but I don't think it will be needed tonight". Elizabeth blushed deeper but kissed her husband soundly. "I have ALWAYS loved the way you look in your red serge" she said more to herself than Jack as she undid the buttons. Slowly the two undressed and crawled into bed where they got to know each other intimately as husband and wife. Jack out of the blue said "Elizabeth" "Yes Jack?" "I hope your pregnant" "Jack!" Elizabeth said as she blushed again. "Well I think after 4 years of courting and now being married, it's HIGH time. Plus you will be a BEAUTIFUL mother to our children. And don't worry if you aren't tonight, we have an entire month on our honeymoon before I go back". "Jack!" Elizabeth said, playfully swatting his shoulder before snuggling against him. "I am going to enjoy getting to know you as my husband I think". She felt Jack relax "Something wrong my love"? "Hmm? Oh no! I mean I was worried you wouldn't think I was good enough for you once we got to this stage".

"Oh Jack, you are everything I could have EVER wanted and more. I am so incredibly happy right now. I am not happy that we ONLY get a month together before you go home but I will take what I can get. I love you Mr. Thornton."  
"I love you Mrs. Thornton, now lets get some sleep, we have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow." Jack said. "Good night sweetheart" Elizabeth didn't respond as she was already asleep. Jack turned so he could hold her closer and fell asleep himself, his heart soaring that he could FINALLY hold his wife in his arms and not tarnish her reputation. "She's my wife!" was his final thought before drifting off to sleep.  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Honeymoon

The next morning Elizabeth woke up and started violently seeing Jack asleep next to her, with his arm around her protectively. "Oh good heavens!" Elizabeth said, "Whatever will the town think of my reputation now?!" She waved her hand in expasperation and then stopped as an unusual gleam caught her eye. There were TWO rings on her finger, she shyly glanced over at the bed where jack lay shirtless and saw the glint on his finger as well. "Oh why am I so worried"?  
She asked herself "Jack and I were married yesterday. I am Mrs. Jack Thornton. With the kidnapping and everything else, I must have spaced the wedding. Oh but now I remember, it was the wedding of the century. JUST as Rosemary promised".  
Elizabeth woke Jack up with a "Good morning my darling husband". She went to get dressed, but Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the bed. "Good morning wife". He said kissing her with a sound kiss. "Jack I must get dressed,  
the stagecoach leaves in an hour" Elizabeth protested trying to pull away. "Don't please Elizabeth" Jack said "this is ALL new to me as well sweetheart. But I haven't gotten to see you in months, and now I can stare at you without having to hide it. Let me drink in the beauty of your figure for a few more minutes. Let me feel your skin against mine Elizabeth". "But Jack" she protested aloud, but didn't fight when he again pulled her close and drowned her in a kiss.

Jack marvelled how his wife's lips felt as they kissed, everything about it felt right to him. He felt like he was FINALLY home. He thought about telling Elizabeth his last surprise, but wanted to wait until after the honeymoon. Jack heard a soft "Oww" and willed his mind back to the kisses he was giving her, so he wouldn't hurt her again. Jack got dressed lost in thought while Elizabeth silently bit her lip wondering if she did something wrong. She noticed Jack was being kind of distant again with her. Jack pulled her to him and kissed her while he fastened the buttons of her dress. After they were ready to go, Jack and Elizabeth walked outside hand in hand, and Jack lifted her onto Sergeant. "What no suitcases Jack?!" Elizabeth said, worrying about her clothes. "Oh everything is taken care of." "Jack said as he mounted Sergeant behind his wife. "You know, I could get used to calling you my wife Elizabeth. I could also get used to waking up to you every morning." "I feel that way too Jack"  
Elizabeth said "I just wish that once your tour up North was finished, you could settle down here for a while. I hate to think that IF I am with child, you go away again. And what happens if you get killed like your father, or Frank?"

"Elizabeth, just enjoy us and stop worrying please sweetheart" Jack said placing a reasurring kiss on the back of her neck. "Even IF you are with child AND I go away again, I will ALWAYS come home to you Elizabeth. I feel it in my heart. Now we had better say our goodbyes and board the stagecoach or we will miss the train". Elizabeth and jack bid their friends farewell and got on the stage coach. "You know Jack," Elizabeth said "you never did tell me where we are going for our honeymoon". "Hmm must've slipped my mind sweetheart. Right now I am going to sit back and just enjoy the ride and the beautiful view" Jack said. "But Jack!" Elizabeth said "you haven't even looked out the window,  
how do you know what the scenery has"? Jack didn't answer as he was watching her and marvelling at being married to such a beautiful, kind, spirited woman. "I am going to have my hands full with this one" Jack said to himself. "But that's part of what makes me love her so much. Last night and this morning were amazing. If EVERY day of intimacy is like that, I could get used to it." Jack blushed slightly at his thought. He glanced at Elizabeth but she wasn't paying attention either. Suddenly she let out an excited squeal. "JACK! We're at the train station, when do I find out where we are going"? She asked. "It would ruin the surprise sweetheart" Jack said.

They boarded the train and headed for the far east. "OH Jack! It's beautiful"! Exclaimed Elizabeth once they got to their destination. Jack had brought her to Niagra Falls. "Here's to the rest of our lives my love!" Jack said and kissed her passionately. Elizabeth got lost in his kisses and the scenery. She couldn't speak as she was blown away by the grandeur of it all. Silently she wondered how he could afford all of this and how long he had been planning.  
Elizabeth returned his kisses just as passionately, their desire for each other growing. They went to the hotel and checked in. Elizabeth finally found her voice and said "I wish I could go shopping for stuff for our friends. As well as our new home". "I will be taking you shopping later sweetheart, but for right now I want you all to myself, I'm sorry but I find it VERY hard to control my growing desire for you" Jack murmured against her neck, his voice thick with his desire. "Elizabeth, I know we have a lot to do, but I need you right now. I know you have been through a lot yesterday and today. I am sorry I have been keeping myself distant. The fact is that I want to erase EVERY ounce of seeing Garrison on you, and watching him rip off your dress.  
I was terrified and distant because I was concerned about how you view me. I don't want to even think that I might have acted hastily uniting with you last night sweetheart. I don't want to hurt you, but I wanted to kiss the fear and pain away. I can't help but feel that how I acted last night caused your violent start this morning. I am so sorry Elizabeth. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I ask it none the less". "Oh Jack!" Elizabeth murmured kissing him deeply. "To be honest, I was worried I would disappoint you last night. I wanted to become one with you. And as you said last night, I hope I am with child. Don't ever be afraid to be intimate with me Jack. Or to talk to me about your feelings. We are husband and wife now, and I don't want anymore secrets" Elizabeth kissed Jack passionately as she unbuttoned his shirt and trousers. She felt Jack struggling with the buttons on her dress, so she unhooked them for him.  
They spent 3 weeks at Niagra Falls, getting to know each other again. The separation had been hard on both of them and Elizabeth dreaded him going back to the North.

The last week of their honeymoon, Elizabeth started feeling sick. She couldn't for the life of her figure out why her stomach was queasy and she couldn't keep anything down. "Jack, when we get home, I think I need to see Dr.  
Carson". Elizabeth said. "Oh why's that sweetheart"? Jack replied. "I am sick, I can't for the life of me shake this feeling of being tired. When we get back to Hope Valley, it will be time for the Children to return from break to the new term. I enjoyed the New year in Niagra Falls Jack! It was so romantic, thank you" Elizabeth said, fighting a wave of nausea. She was wondering what in the world was wrong with her. "I hope I am not too sick to teach the children"  
she thought to herself. Suddenly she flagged down the stagecoach driver just outside of Hope Valley and asked him to stop. When he stopped, she jumped out of the stage coach before wretching up her lunch. "And great!" Elizabeth thought "the whole town gets to see me be sick. That's just great!" They entered Hope Valley and as Jack helped Elizabeth down, Abigail, who had seen her be sick, and Rosemary wrapped her in a hug and congratulated her. "Whatever for?"  
Elizabeth queried them, certain she didn't know what was going on. Abigail just chuckled and took her to Dr. Carson who listned to her symptoms. "So how long do I have to be off of work Dr. Carson?" Elizabeth inquired. "Well Mrs.  
Thornton, to be frank not at all until the last month or two" "Month or two?!" Elizabeth asked "Just how long am I going to be sick, and can't you do anything about it?" Elizabeth was getting emotional and irate with the doctor AND herself. She couldn't figure out why she was so emotional. Dr Carson shot out "Didn't your books teach you about women expecting?" Elizabeth registered what Dr. Carson said and fainted. She came to a few minutes later and said "I'm expecting? Like a baby?! How is that even...Oh bother nevermind. Where is Jack?" 


End file.
